hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Mouse Killing Machine (Transcript short, DeviantArt stuff)
Danger Mouse Killing Machine Short Transcript: (To start the sketch, Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold are eating some food for breakfast and Danger Mouse comes over.) Jeopardy Mouse: Good morning, DM. Danger Mouse: Oh, food! It´s like to eat! (But pushes everything off of the table.) Good grief!... (Jeopardy Mouse sighs, and Penfold says, "Oh, carrots...".) Danger Mouse: over to a cupboard Time to replace that secret agent. it and pulls out a box of parts labelled: 'Cyberdyne" Jeopardy Mouse: "Cyberdyne"? DM, why aren't you using your normal parts? Danger Mouse: Not to worry, Jeopardy Mouse. I´m going to using his cyberdyne! Jeopardy Mouse: Penfold, embarrassed That's totally not what I asked... Penfold: Cor! Looks like Agent 57! (Danger Mouse installs the Cyberdyne parts; then we snap to a satellite hovering in orbit near Earth.) Skynet Satellite: voice Skynet is online. (The satellite beams a transmission to Danger Mouse, who begins acting oddly, his eyes turning bright red and transformed into an evil.) Jeopardy Mouse: nervous DM, are you all right? DM? (After a scanner forms over his eyes, we cut to its point of view - a red display with a variety of messages and scans coming up. As the word: "TERMINATE" flashes on the bottoms, we zoom up to Jeopardy Mouse.) Danger MOuse: Must...terminate! It´s time to use his Circular Saw! (Danger Mouse is using a massive sawblade on a mechanical tendril. Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold flee in terror as the saw cuts the table in half. Meanwhile, in the Frog Head Flyer, a remarkably lethargic-looking Nero lies on the desk in front of the monitor, wheres Baron Greenback watches what has happened so far.) Baron Greenback: With Skynet online, Danger Mouse is under my complete control, and I'll use him to wipe out my true nemesis: that meddling twelve-year-old niece of his! (He evily laughs, and then gasps when the phone rings, making him answer it.) Hello? Yes, this is Baron Greenback. to pet Nero What did the tests explain about the diarrhea? again'' No, no, the meds don't seem to... oh, dear. caterpillar leukemia? How long does he have? (''The words have barely left his mouth when Nero slides off of the table, dead. The next shot is of Danger Mouse´s car named the Mark III, with Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold running up to it.) Jeopardy Mouse: I'm too young to have a license, Penfold. You drive; you're an assistant. Penfold: 'Yes, Jeopardy Mouse! ''(They speed off in the Mark III, with Evil Danger Mouse is giving chase. Inside the van, Jeopardy Mouse uses her computer book.) '''Jeopardy Mouse: I'll plot us a map to safety.'' in annoyance ''Who bookmarked mole-on-mole porn in my browser?!grins As if I have to ask... Penfold: 'I´m driving, JM. ''(Behind the Mark III, Evil Danger Mouse is using a lasso and that grabs the Mark III´s coupling, leaving Danger Mouse hanging on.) '''Penfold: Crumbs, chief... Jeopardy Mouse: Better take evasive action, Penfold! (The Mark III and drags Evil Danger Mouse through the city, crashing him into two garbage cans and a postbox before a limo runs him over; then he speeds into a telephone pole collapses and a fire hydrant shoots out water. Just when the Mark III reaches a dead end, Penfold screeches it to a stop, crashing Evil Danger Mouse into the back. A few seconds later, Penfold abruptly backs up over him, making Jeopardy Mouse worried.) Jeopardy Mouse: Penfold, that's still DM! We need to remember that deep down inside- Penfold: 'Oh, look it´s...! ''(Evil Danger Mouse appears in front of the car, with some of his mechanical parts showing through his mouse skin, making Jeopardy Mouse shriek in fright.) '''Jeopardy Mouse: RAM THAT SON OF A BITCH! Penfold: Hiya!!! Bitch too!' ''(Penfold rams Evil Danger Mouse into the wall, pushing him into a factory. Then Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold get out of the car and fearfully approach the pile of rubble they knocked him into.) '''Jeopardy Mouse: Danger Mouse, say something! Penfold: Me too, guys! (Gadget stands up, ready to kill. Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold yelps in alarm back up near a trashcan, and Colonel K pops out, holding a document of some kind.) Colonel K: '''Goodmorning, Danger Mouse. '''Jeopardy Mouse: with an idea Perfect! document, crumples it up, and tosses it into the trashcan with Colonel K still inside Colonel K: Wait, wait, wait - that secret agent will self-destruct! Jeopardy Mouse: trashcan, turning it over to one side, and kicking it towards Evil Danger Mouse No, duh! Penfold: 'That´s right. ''(The can collides with Evil Danger Mouse, and they both explode while Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold breathe a sigh of relief. However, Evil Danger Mouse emerges from the flames, reduced to a Terminator-esque mechanical endoskeleton.) '''Evil Danger Mouse: malfunctioning Go-go-good grief, Pen-pen-fold-fold, shush shush! Jeopardy Mouse: disbelief Please, Danger Mouse, no! Penfold: 'Right, JM! (Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold run towards a hydraulic press, crawling to the other side to reach the controls. Evil Danger Mouse continues to pursue, until he gets to between the press.)'' '''Evil Danger Mouse: (speaking backwards) Jeopardy Mouse: regret Sorry, DM... a button that activates the hydraulic press Evil Danger Mouse is still between by the time he reaches the two Penfold: Oh, eck! Evil Danger Mouse: (speaking backwards) from the pressure Jeopardy Mouse: Well, at least that's over. Penfold: '''Right, JM. (giggles) ''(We then fade to a scene where Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold are in a Jeep, getting gas from a gas station.)'' '''Penfold: Danger Mouse are getting back to normal Station Owner: What did he just say? Jeopardy Mouse: ominously He says there's a storm coming in... Station Owner: sighs I know. off (A camera clicks next to Jeopardy Mouse, where a little boy is holding it and an undeveloped photo of her.) Boy: Give me four dollars for this photo, or my father will beat me. (Jeopardy Mouse, exasperated, kicks him out of view.) Jeopardy Mouse: Let´s get driving. Penfold: Wheeee! (Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold drive off, and after the ending credits, we see Baron Greenback and several other men gathered at a funeral for Nero.) Baron Greenback: I... just want to say a few words if I may. a list and shakes one of his fists Next time, Danger Mouse! Next tiiiiiiiime! Here is the transcript of Danger Mouse Killing Machine short with Danger Mouse, Penfold, Jeopardy Mouse, Baron Greenback, Nero and Colonel K are the animals in the styles of Danger Mouse (1981-95) and the humans and inspired of Go Go Gadget Killing Machine the short from Robot Chicken. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. Note: This picture is redrawn. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925. Category:My art STUFF